TWEWY: The boy with no name
by Hikarusoney
Summary: A boy wakes up in Shibuya, not knowing anything. He meets a boy named Eric, who only goes by the name Mooglecoat and is thrust into the Reaper Game. However, when he first uses his Pin, he passes out. Can he survive with no control and no memories? O/C.
1. Chapter 1

Blackness.. Voices.. So many voices..

"Did you hear?... I know right, she to.. Man, if I don't get that budget soon I'll.. Why am I even alive, I should ju.."

Who's there..? Why are there so many.. Just.. Shut up..

"I can't lose the big game against.. Did you hear about the game?.. Yeah I know, Jenna's gonna play in the game too.."

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, please shut up!

"Hebfeuwgvwigfsing.. Ghyibgrehbhigbregberigber.."

Too.. Many.. Voices.. All of you shut up!

"Wake up jackass!"

Light poured into my eyes as I sat up, gasping for air, any air. I gripped my chest, panting hard. The voices.. They're still there.. They're getting louder.. I grip my head, the sheer mass of noise pouring into my head sending waves of pain through me. It was like a wall of static slamming into my head, I couldn't pick out any specific words or even letters. It was just.. Noise.

"Yeah, it sucks the first time huh?" Came a voice from beside me, cancelling out every other voice. I turned to face a scraggily black haired boy kneeling down next to me. He was Asian, maybe Vietnamese. He was wearing thick framed glasses with a black and white checkered pattern on them, along with a grey hoodie with the word, "MUSIC" printed across it in bold red letters. He was wearing baggy black jeans with a large white chain hanging off the side, a black pin with a strange skull symbol on it attached to one of the loops.

"Well? You gonna sit there all day gawking or are you gonna help me?" He asked, his voice slightly condescending, extending his hand to me. I frowned before taking it and he pulled me up to my feet, showing he was a good four or five inches shorter than me, putting him at 5'5.

"The name's Eric, but I go by my online name, Mooglecoat. You get it?" He asked, grinning like he had unveiled some government related secret.

"Umm.. After the Final Fantasy creature right? The things that float around and run shops?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"YOU ARE CORRECT SIR." He shouted, his grin widening until it covered almost half his face. I blinked, taking a step back quickly. This guy looked like he was.. Unstable.

"So, you're playing The Game too huh?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I took a step back again quickly, trying to get away. Wait, Game?

"What game?" I asked, still trying to keep distance between me and Eric.

"The Reaper Game of course! You have the pin." He said, pointing to my waist. And there, sure enough, was the exact same pin from his chain attached to my pocket.

"What the hell? What is this?" I asked, pulling it off the fabric quickly. It felt strangely warm in my hand, almost like it belonged there. I ran my fingers over the smooth metal, staring at the design, mesmerized.

"That is proof that you are a Player. Like me." Eric said, holding his own pin in his hand. I nodded slowly before sitting down on the sidewalk, looking at the city around me.

"So where are we?" I asked, taking a quick look at all the people. None of them even seemed to notice us. Weird.

"Shibuya. We were transported here for this game. I'm from Canada, how bout you?" He asked, sitting down next to me. His hair fell over his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"Same. But what are we doing all the way in Japan?" I asked, attaching the pin back to my pocket. Eric stood up quickly, almost too fast for me to see.

"Make a pact with me, now!"

"What? A what?"

"A pact! Just say I accept!"

"Fine! I accept!" A huge light suddenly grew around us, a veil of white growing around our hands. It felt warm and almost like someone was watching over me. The light grew and grew before cutting out suddenly, leaving me and Eric standing there.

"Umm.. What just happened?" I asked, looking up at Eric only to clamp my mouth shut. There he was, standing there, a group of strange green frogs surrounding him. They had strange black patterns for their back legs, almost tribal patterns.

"Grab your pins from your pocket!" He screamed and I jumped, doing what he said. Inside my pocket was a single pin, one that looked like a crescent shaped jet of air. I stared at it before looking back up at Eric, "What do I do?"

"Use it! Put it somewhere on your body!" He yelled, taking a pin and attaching it to his sleeve. His hand was covered in a strange light for a second before everything went quiet again. I stood there, staring like an idiot before I saw it. His hand moved the tiniest inch before each of the frogs suddenly imploded, collapsing in on themselves. There was a loud pop before all of them were gone, disappearing into a black and white static.

"Care to explain?" I asked, Eric turning around with a smug smile on his face. He walked over to me, looking at the pin in my hand.

"Huh.. Never seen one like that before." He said, taking it into his hand. He ran a finger over it before shrugging, handing it back to me. I looked at it for a second before attaching it onto my left sleeve.

It came out of nowhere. A huge red tribal claw loomed over my head before shooting down. I gasped as it hooked onto my shirt and slammed me into the ground, pain shooting from the back of my head. I groaned before letting out a hacking noise as the claw pulled me backwards, my sweater tightening around my neck.

I was hauled into the air, being turned to face my attacker. It was a huge orange bear, its eyes covered with the same tribal marks as the claws. Fear shot through me like ice water as I stared into its dead eyes, its mouth opening in a growl.

"Use the pin dumbass!" Eric screamed and I blinked, looking down at my pin. I had no idea why I was here, why I had this pin, and I had no idea what the hell it was! I screamed before swinging my arm in a wild punch, the pin suddenly glowing silver. The light enveloped me, sending a blazing warmth over my body. I couldn't see a thing, but I remember one thing.

Wind.

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.. Cold.. Confusion.. That's all I feel. There's nothing else. No warmth, no comfort, no attention. That's all I've ever felt.

Now? I feel nothing. Nothing at all. Hell, I can't even remember my own name. And I'm supposed to trust others? Supposed to partner up with this Eric character? Please. I need me and only me.

"Yo, kid! You okay?" His voice brought me back again. I opened my eyes before sitting up slowly. I was underneath a bridge somewhere, the grey walls covered with black graffiti. I looked around slowly, rubbing the back of my head before my mouth fell open.

Outside was the street we had just fought on, and it was completely.. Destroyed. Three buildings had fallen onto their sides, the centres destroyed into piles of rubble. The pavement on the street torn and burned, four large craters seeping into the ground. Any trace of those monsters was gone except for a large paw shaped dent in the ground. Everyone was still walking around like everything was perfectly normal, their skin and clothes a bland grey.

Trees and bushes had been uprooted and thrown around the street, leaves and branches thrown around at every angle. Windows on cars had been blown out, the street laced with glass. I couldn't understand it. Why were people just ignoring all this?

Eric must have read my mind, "Because they can't see it Michael." I nodded slowly before blinking, spinning around on my butt to face him. He just called me Michael. How did he know my name?

"You were muttering it in your sleep. You said that name over and over so I figured it was yours. Among other things." He said, smirking before turning away. I felt my face flush as I stared at him. Did he watch me sleep?

"H-Hey, wait a minute! What happened out there?" I asked, scrambling up to my feet. I stumbled slightly before catching myself, blinking at my lack of balance. The world seemed to swirl around me as I fell, a sudden force stopping me.

"Alright, I got you." Eric said, holding me up with one arm before putting me down against the wall, standing over me and frowning. He shook his head before rubbing his forehead, kneeling down in front of me, "You passed out right after you used the pin."

"Right. What was my pin anyways? Yours looked like.. Gravity or something." I asked, my voice wobbling slightly. Was I really that exhausted? I didn't feel it..

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. I can control the centre of gravity in any object I wish, and that includes myself. Trust me, it's VERY useful." He said, grinning evilly. Dear lord, I didn't wanna know what he had in store.

"So.. What did I do to cause all that.. Destruction?" I asked, turning out to the street. Eric smirked before rubbing his chin, his eyes closed. I frowned up at him, waiting a good two minutes as he stood there.

"What you did was.. Strange, powerful and extraordinary. Your ability isn't something you see everyday, but it isn't entirely rare either. It's ju-"

"Would you hurry up?"

"Fine! Irritable little.. You seemed like you control the energy in the air, make it do anything you want."

"So, I can control the wind?"

"Sort of. You like the idea of blowing things huh?"

"Maybe in your dreams." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Eric was way too forward. Granted, I didn't mind the fact he always spoke his mind, but I wish he could keep some things to himself.

"It's not really controlling the wind though. You just take the energy from the air and bend it to your will. What you did when you fought them was.. You completely blacked out and send out a storm of energy, basically destroying everything."

"Huh. Cool." I said, looking down at the pin attached to my sleeve. I ran my finger over it slowly, memorizing the pattern into my skin. It felt so familiar, so safe. I felt like as long as I had this pin with me, everything was gonna be okay. It was the same feeling I got when Eric and I made the pact.

"So, what n-" I began when a roar cut me off. I spun to see a large skeleton sprinting towards me, its fist clenched tight. There was a blur before a cannonball's worth of impact slammed into my side, the skeleton's fist shattering two of my ribs. Blood shot up my throat as I flew backwards in the air, sailing a good ten feet before hitting the grey wall, slumping to the ground. Pain shot through me with every breath, the points of my ribs jabbing my side.

The world started turning black around me as I saw Eric backhanded by the skeleton, his body crashing to the floor. I saw blood dripping from his head as a boy and a girl walked up from behind the skeleton, the boys hands glowing a strange blue colour.

"Nathan, did you really need to do that? They're Players, not Reapers." The girl said, frowning as she looked us over. She had long black hair which reached down to her mid-back, her hands folded over her chest. She had deep brown eyes and darkish brown skin, almost almond coloured. She was wearing a black t-shirt with some sort of band logo on it and a pair of blue jeans, her player pin attached to the chest of her shirt. She looked like a standard teenage girl.

The boy on the other hand had something different. It was the way he looked at us. He looked at us like we were prey. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes, the tips of his hair stuck in place. He obviously had gel in his hair. He had pale skin, almost the same colour as mine, just without the freckles. He was wearing a deep green shirt with the word, "FIGHT" on it, but the F was backwards. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts as well, his player pin hanging off the pocket.

"Reapers or not, we shouldn't let anyone else survive. It gives us a higher chance of winning the Game." Nathan said, his voice.. Dark. I didn't trust him, and not just because his skeleton buddy destroyed my insides. He seemed even more unstable than Eric, and that was NOT good.

"Anyways, let's just kill them and get it over with. Anica? Burn them." Nathan said and Anica sighed, nodding before walking over to me. She smiled sheepishly before waving, "Sorry.. Nathan's just trying to get his life back." She held her hand over me slowly, flames licking the tips of her fingers.

I looked up at her and smiled before closing my eyes, focusing on my pin. I felt the world turning black around me again, a faint buzzing appearing around my hand. Hold on, hold on.. I can't pass out again.. If I do, we're dead..

My eyes snapped open as I shot up, Anica letting out a startled gasp. I grabbed one of her arms and twisted it, pressing it against her back. I shoved my right hand against her throat, the energy around it making a whirring noise before taking a pointed shape.

Nathan spun on his heels, smirking at me slowly, "Not bad. I thought that punch would have put you down for good."

"Well, I'm not gonna die at the hands of some corpse otaku." I said, smirking back. Nathan's face instantly fell, the blue glow around his hand suddenly increasing, a sword made of bone appearing in the skeleton's hand.

"Either you let her go, or I take her head off right now. Your choice." He snarled, the skeleton inching closer.

"I choose neither." I said, closing my eyes. If this didn't work, all chance of us surviving was gone. Focus, focus..

I heard it before I felt it. The energy around me maid a strange whooshing noise before a stream of silver wind shot out from behind me and slammed into Nathan, taking him off his feet. He sailed and flipped through the air before hitting his head off a pipe on the underside of the bridge. There was a sickening crack when he hit it before falling to the ground, groaning.

He growled lowly before forcing himself up to his knees, a deep gash over his eye, blood pouring out. "That's it, you die!" He roared, the Skeleton charging forward. I spun and pushed Anica out of the way, blocking the bone sword with my hand, sparks flying.

"Get ready to die asshole!" He snarled, the skeleton letting out a high pitched screech.

Some first day.


	3. Chapter 3

How did I end up here? I mean, I woke up on some random street in Shibuya, Japan, met some random kid named Eric, and now I'm fighting for my life against some zombie freak!

The skeleton snarled before slamming its boney foot into my chest, knocking me back a few feet before hitting the ground. I groaned as I held my already broken ribs, blood dripping out of the corner of my mouth. The energy around my hand wavered before solidifying again, the pavement beginning to scratch and spark. I forced myself up to my feet, the skeleton taking a wide slash. I threw my hand up, a loud clang filling the air as I blocked it, pain shooting up my arm from the contact.

"Nathan, stop! You're being ridiculous!" Anica yelled, moving between me and the skeleton. Its head tilted slowly before it screeched, making a lunge for her. My eyes snapped open as I shot forward, a sudden burst of energy filling me. It felt like my very core just.. Exploded. I clenched my fist tight before driving it into the skeleton's torso, the bones giving way from the hit. They flew backwards and clattered to the ground, a scream of pain coming from Nathan.

Blood splattered to the floor from his mouth as he glared upwards, his gaze directed straight at me. The look in his eyes was so cold, so murderous, it froze me in place. I couldn't move. It finally sunk in.

He wanted me dead. The only way out of this was be or be killed.

I guess it's kill.

I shot forward, the energy around my hand extending to the length of a long sword. I slashed at Nathan, but his body seemed to waver before vanishing completely. I blinked before catching my balance, looking around quickly. The hell was going on?

The world turned a deep shade of red, buildings and the bridge twisting and turning into an abstract mess. My stomach turned as I tried to keep up, falling to my knees. Was my pin really that exhausting? Had I missed him completely.

"Man oh man, baka boys." came a girl's voice from an alley. I turned my head to see a girl, probably about five foot two walk out. She had dark toned skin, her black hair braided to just underneath her chin. She was wearing a frilly black and white dress which reached to her knees, long black boots covering the rest of her leg. She was wearing a necklace with her player pin on it, a disappointed look on her face.

I shifted, about to move towards her when the world suddenly turned upside down. I blinked before I began to fall through the sky, screaming as I streamed towards the ground. The wind pushed against me as the concrete grew closer and closer. I moved my hands in front of my face, preparing for the impact.

I fell against the ground, panting hard. I gripped my chest as I looked up at the girl, a mischievous smile on her face, "Like the fall?"

"Y-you did that?" I forced out, still trying to calm myself down. I could feel my heart beating in my throat, the world turning slowly.

"Yep, that's my ability. I create illusions, and I can make you live out your darkest fears." She grinned, kneeling down in front of me, giving me an interesting view. I blushed before sitting up slowly, looking at her.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked, my voice finally straightening itself out. She blinked at the blush on my face before shrugging, standing straight up again, "I'm Jade, and my partner is Aaron. Aaron! Get out here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your pants on!" I heard before turning around, blinking. This guy was dressed in all black, a long trench coat, a black t-shirt, black baggy jeans with a chain on them and black combat boots. His hair was shoulder length and black, duh, and he had a piercing in his right ear. His player pin was hanging from the chain attached to his pants, his hands slipping in his pockets.

"Why are you guys fighting?" He asked, frowning. He grabbed the back of my shirt before lifting me up off the ground.

"That maniac came out of nowhere and tried to kill us.. I think he broke all my ribs." I said, all the pain from the fight shooting back through me. I let out a gasp before shaking my head, pushing all the pain away.

Nathan looked up, about to take a step back before flinching, suddenly being forced to the ground. Eric was standing over him, his hand glowing a deep black. Blood was dripping from a cut on his cheek, his face twisted in anger.

"Okay, enough! Or I'm going to make all of your tear out your eyes!" Jade yelled, her hands crossing over her chest. We all blinked before nodding slowly, everyone sitting on the ground except Aaron, who just sighed.

"We're all stuck in this game together, so we might as well help each other out." She said, sitting down in front of us. Nathan and I instantly glared at each other before turning away, saying at the same time, "No way am I working with him!"

Jade stood up quickly before storming over to us, her eyes narrowed. We blinked before trembling slightly and spun on her heels, pimp slapping us both across the face.

"Ow! What the hell?" I growled, freezing when I heard a beeping noise. I reached into my pocket, surprised to find a phone in there, "What the..?"

I opened the phone slowly, reading the text I had just gotten, "Get to Cat Street and defeat all the Noise. All Players have 60 minutes to complete this mission.

A burning sensation suddenly shot through my hand and I gasped, turning my hand over. There was a timer on my hand counting from 60:00 to 0. Right now, it was 59:35.

"Guys?" I asked, my voice shaky and everyone looked up at me, nodding.

"We know, come on we need to get going." Eric said, everyone standing up after him. I got to my feet slowly, looking around.

Less than three hours ago I was alone and scared. Now I had an entire group of people ready to help. Well, maybe all but Nathan. I still wasn't sure about him.

Either way, maybe being with others isn't such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright. So far, my first day in the Reaper game has gone like this: I've met Eric, whose a complete and utter psycho and is now my partner. I've met Anica and Nathan, the latter of who tried to kill me with a skeleton while the first tried to burn me. Finally, there's Jade and Aaron. Jade can make you see whatever she wants you to see, and she's not afraid to abuse that power. And Aaron.. I have no idea what Aaron does, and I'm a little scared to find out.

"Hey Mike! Would you stop zoning out?" Aaron yelled and I blinked, smacking my cheeks. I'd been drifting off a lot lately but I had no idea why. I sighed before moving to catch up with the rest of the group who were a good ten feet ahead of me. Jade looked back at me, frowning, "Would you TRY and keep up? We have a deadline you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know. No need to get your panties in a twist." I said, earning myself a death glare from her. Anica laughed softly from behind me, shaking her head. I turned to her, frowning, "You? Shush."

Eric looked back at us from the front of the group, pointing at the Timer on his hand, which was now at 34:28. "Guys, we only have about half an hour left. We need to pick up the pace." He said before closing his eyes, smirking, "Hang on."

Then the greatest thing ever happened. We were all covered with a faint black glow before being lifted into the air. Now, after my recent heart attack courtesy of Jade, I wasn't too keen on flying. I could feel myself breaking out into a cold sweat as Eric flew us through the air, the wind parting way in front of us.

"Are we seriously flying right now?" Jade screeched happily, twisting and flipping in the air. Eric frowned at her before twitching, turning his head, "Hey! Peter Pan, calm down!" Jade frowned before balancing herself out, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're a meanie." She said, earning herself a special finger from Eric. I couldn't help but laugh as her face fell and she turned away from him, flying backwards. I looked over to Nathan out of the corner of my eye and he was just floating along, his eyes closed.

Maybe having Eric was gonna be helpful. If we can fly everywhere, this game shouldn't take us too long. As I was having this thought, we then preceded to slam face first into a invisible wall. Hard.

Eric frowned as he held his nose, muttering a few choice swear words before touching the wall, "I'm guessing a Reaper's behind this.. We need to find him." He said and everyone nodded. He lowered us done to the ground slowly, all of us landing without a sound.

There, standing in a dark alley, was a man with black wings. He moved his red hood over his eyes as he looked at us, using one finger to call us over. We walked over slowly as he pointed to the invisible space in front of us, "You guys want through this wall?"

"No, we just stopped to say hi and wanted to know if you wanted a coffee. What do we need to do?" Aaron snorted, the man glaring at him. I sighed before facepalming, not bothering to say anything. My words were lost on these people.

"Special rules from the GM. Only four can pass." We blinked before looking between each other, frowning.

"Oh, and only two of you can be partners. You can still fight if your partner isn't nearby, you'll just have to team up with someone temporarily." What?

"Mike, Aaron, Jade and Anica, you guys go on ahead." Eric said and we all spun, my eyebrows raised. The idea of going on without Eric didn't make me feel safe. Not at all. And I especially didn't want him stuck her with Nathan.

"Sure thing. Come on." Jade said before grabbing me by the back of the shirt and dragging me off. "H-hey! Not cool!" We all passed through the wall, Eric standing there before waving goodbye. Then I saw them.

A swarm of Noise appeared behind Nathan and Eric, the two of them spinning to face them. I swear I could see them shake before Jade pulled me around the corner, "Don't worry. From what I saw, those two can handle themselves."

I nodded slowly, swallowing a deep gulp. "O-okay." I whispered before standing up straight. No time for worrying, I need to complete this mission.

"Aaron, you take the front with Mike. You two are our heavy hitters, so we need you to knock away any noise that comes our way." Jade said and we both nodded, a long katana suddenly appearing in Aaron's hand. I blinked before creating a sword of energy around my right hand, taking my place next to Aaron.

"Now, the Noise should be around here. Let me scan." She said before closing her eyes slowly. Scan? What was she talking about?

"Scanning means you can read the minds of everyone in the real world. Plus, it lets you see the Noise." Aaron said and I looked up at him. Real world? People had some explaining to do.

And then it happened. The street was suddenly filled to the brim with Noise, but they were mainly small fry. They were all frogs and tadpoles with the strange tribal patters.

"Ehhh! That's it?" Jade whined, stomping her feet, "I wanted a real fight!" I frowned before face palming for at least the 50th time that day.

"Aaron, let's deal with this.

"Yes Ma'am." The two stepped out in front of me and Anica, both of us raising our eyebrows. Aaron held the sword high over his head, when the strangest thing happened. He began splitting in two, then the two Aaron's split in two and so on. By the end of it, there were at least twenty Aarons. The Noise looked around, their eyes wide as they tried to keep up.

All the Aaron's smirked before lunging forward, most of them switching places with another, their swords down against their sides. All the Noise let out loud screeches before bursting into the static, all Aaron's but one disappearing. The sword in his hand vanished before he looked back at Jade, grinning.

I heard a beeping noise before looking at my phone, the words, "Mission cleared." appearing on the phone. The Timer on my hand had disappeared too, leaving just the empty palm of my hand.

"Guys!" Eric yelled, he and Nathan running up behind us. I turned to them, grinning "You guys are okay!"

"Yeah, all those Noise weren't so bad. Me and Eric make a pretty good team." Nathan said and I nodded slowly. Why did I not like the way that sounded?

I opened my mouth to say something then we all passed out, each of us hitting the floor in unison.

What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

Blackness. Why does this always happen? How can one person be knocked out so many times? Oh well, time to wake up.

Wait. Something feels wrong. Very wrong. Do I want to wake up? Might as well.

I opened my eyes slowly, light flooding into them. I frowned before pulling myself up, rubbing my forehead. Eric was standing at the end of the hallway we were in, light shining through the windows in the door. I stood up slowly before walking over to him, frowning slightly.

"So, where are we now?" I asked him and he pointed outside, showing me the street from the previous day. Everything had been completely repaired, showing no sign of the fight from yesterday. Guess they could fix anything they wanted.

I blinked before touching my ribs, expecting pain but getting none. I rubbed them slowly before pulling up my shirt, not even a scar. Why would they heal me? I don't get these Reapers.

"The mission still hasn't shown up." Eric said and I frowned, looking down at my phone. No new texts. What was taking these guys so long? And where was everyone else?

Eric could read the look on my face and he smiled slightly, "Don't worry, everyone else is fine. We all start off in different locations." He said, opening the doors to the street. As soon as he opened it, I could tell something was wrong.

Standing outside was a boy with pure silver shoulder length hair, his eyes a piercing green. I could see the Player Pin attached to the pocket of his blue shirt, but he was glaring at us like he wanted to rip our heads off. With what happened yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, a steady stream of smoke coming off the end.

Another boy walked out of the alley, this ones hair a jet black. It was cut short, the bangs reaching just over his forehead. His eyes were a dark brown, a pair of glasses covering them. He played with his tie, its black colour mixing in with his red shirt. His player pin was attached to the end of the tie, a small smirk on his face. He looked like he was the one in charge, he walked with the posture of a leader.

"Michael and Eric right?" The black haired boy asked, the temperature air around us suddenly beginning to drop. I could see my breath, the skin along my arm beginning to frost over. Well, I could already tell what his ability was.

"Yeah, that's us. But who are you?" I asked, my teeth chattering with every word. It must have already hit minus twenty degrees by now. My breath began to quicken as I tried to keep my body warm, a horrible thought crossing my mind. If I was this cold the whole time, there's no way I would be able to concentrate enough to make myself a weapon. I was screwed.

"I'm Alex, and that's Byron." He replied, opening his hand slowly. The air inside his hand suddenly froze over, a three foot long ice curved longsword appearing in his palm. A small smirk appearing on his face as two black wings extended from his back, a similar pair appearing from Byron's. My heart instantly shot into my throat. They were Reapers.

"Mike! We need to go!" Eric yelled and I nodded in agreement, not giving any chance for Adam to make a move before sprinting off. Eric's hands suddenly turned a deep black before he swiped them down and two buildings on the side of the street began to tremble before crashing down, creating a block between us and them. I let out a gasp when Eric grabbed the back of my shirt, yanking me backwards. A huge chunk of plaster suddenly fell, practically exploding where I had just been standing. I took a gulp of air before scrambling to my feet, heading towards an alleyway.

"I thought Reapers couldn't attack the Players!" I yelled, my feet thumping against the ground. Eric quickly caught up to me and I could hear the crackling of ice behind us. Alex was already breaking through the wall.

"They shouldn't be able to! The GM must have given them permission!"

"GM? What the hell's that?"

"It means Game Master! They're the ones who run the game each week!"

"Week? We're stuck in here for an entire goddamn week?"

"Yes! And we're all playing in order to get our entry fees back! And our lives!"

I froze before skidding to a halt, staring at him. Our lives? Our entry fees? He turned to me, frowning. What the hell else had he been keeping from me? Was I.. Was I dead?

"Mike, I promise, I will explain everything later, but for right now we HAVE TO GO." He snarled and I nodded slowly. I took off without a word, Eric sprinting after me.

There was a loud crackle and I looked over beside me, the building's next to me suddenly covered with a sheet of ice. The temperature had dropped to a ridiculously low temperature and I began to shiver, my teeth chattering loudly. I focused on the end of the alley, pouring energy into my legs. They began to glow a faint silver before the world suddenly turned into a blur around me, the wind cutting against my face.

I burst from the alley before skidding on my heels, staring at the plaza in front of me. I knew this place.. But how? I'd never been here before. Had I been here before I died?

Eric ran up next to me, panting and gulping for breath, "What the hell are you doing? We have to go!" I nodded slowly, moving to take a step before a sheet of ice appeared underneath my feet. I gasped before stumbling, trying to catch my balance before failing miserably. I fell straight onto my ass, Eric falling down next to me.

"Byron, you take Mike. Eric's mine." Alex said and Byron made a silent nod, walking towards me. I jumped to my feet, looking around for anywhere to run. That sheet of ice had completely covered up every street out of the plaza, leaving us no escape. Shit.

Byron smirked before taking the cigarette out his mouth, gripping on it. There was a spark before a shot of bright blue electricity cut over it. It burst into pieces, the ashes floating to the ground. I took in a gulp before standing up slowly, creating a blade of energy around my hand. I gritted my teeth, putting all my focus on my hand. Damn, this cold was distracting!

My phone suddenly beeped and I blinked, pulling it out. I flipped it open to read the message and my eyes went wide. The mission was, "Defeat the Reapers that appear before you. Time limit, ten minutes." I let out a hiss as the burning sensation came from my hand again and I checked my palm. There was a timer counting down from 10:00.

Byron smirked even more, a field of electricity bursting out from him. I gasped and covered myself with my arms, the ice under us splitting and breaking, chunks flying into the air. One hit me in the leg, pain shooting through as I let out a low grunt, my arms falling slightly.

That was all the opening he needed. Byron shot towards me, his legs a bolt of blue lightning as he drove his fist into my jaw, knocking me a good ten feet in the air. Blood burst from the inside of my mouth as I flipped, crashing into a building's wall. I shook my head quickly before pulling myself out of the dent, growling before launching myself at him like a rocket.

I covered my fist with a large glove of energy, slamming it hard into his stomach. Byron let out a huff of pain before smirking, grabbing my head. He shot a burst of electricity through me, and every one of my cells felt like it was about to burst. I screamed in pain before he slammed his forehead against mine, knocking me to the ground.

I groaned before forcing myself up from the ice, chunks of it falling off my back. Byron floated in the air above me, smirking. The air around him began to spark and crackle, large bolts of lightning shooting out of him.

The sky began to darken, clouds rolling in above him. Lengths of lightning flashed above him, rain beginning to pour from the sky. I rubbed some blood off my forehead, the rain pinning my hair to my head. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Eric spinning like a tornado, his foot cracking across Alex's jaw.

My gaze went back to Byron, the silver in his hair reflecting the light from each lightning bolt. He had a smirk on his face, the same murderous smirk I saw on Nathan's when he came after me at the bridge. Okay Michael, think. There has to be a way out of this.

Byron began to laugh as a huge hand made of pure lightning reached down from the sky, a great blue dragon starting to appear. My blood ran cold as I saw the sheer size of it, a window shattering roar coming from its throat.

"Ready to fry kid?" Byron screamed, those being the first words I'd heard from him.

Hopefully they wouldn't be the last I ever heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric's POV:**

I skidded along the ground, blood dripping from a deep gash on my cheek. I panted and gulped for air, gripping my jean legs tight. I could taste some blood in my mouth, my tongue running along a chipped tooth. Alex was really strong. Even with my gravity powers, I could barely keep up. He kept me distracted with that damn cold snap.

"Come on Eric, is that really all you can do?" Alex yelled, laughing loud. I snarled slowly before standing up, blinking when I heard a loud crack from behind me. It sounded like a bomb went off. I spun on my heels, my eyes opening wide.

There, in the centre of the plaza, stood Mike, his arms stretched in front of him. He had a silver dome made of pure energy surrounding him, sparks flying from what he was blocking. Ramming itself against the shield was at least a 50 foot long dragon made of pure lightning, its teeth grinding against the shield. The sound of it was gut-wrenching, like fingernails on a chalk board.

Then the dome cracked, and my heart shot into my throat. My palms broke into a sweat as I sprinted towards him, a sheet of ice suddenly blocking my way. It was completely transparent, but when I punched against it, it was tough as steel. I punched it over and over again, my knuckles splitting.

"Mike! Mike, run!" I screamed, but he didn't even look over at me. He couldn't hear me. I kept punching the ice, begging for a crack, but nothing came.

"Heartbreaking, isn't it? Knowing your powerless to help your friend." Alex said from behind me, but it sounded far away. All I cared about was what was happening in front of me. My friend was going to die.

And I couldn't stop it.

The dragon let out when final roar before smashing all its weight down on the shield. The tiny dome didn't stand a chance. There was a pop, almost like a lightbulb burning out before Mike vanished, covered with a blue field of lightning. I could hear him scream in pain as the dragon's jaws closed around him and I had to turn away.

The dragon began shaking before glowing a faint gold, all the electricity turning yellow. I turned my head back towards it, every part of my body shaking. I wish I hadn't.

It burst with the force of a whole army of tanks. The plaza was covered with a huge explosion, the ice in front of me shattering. I let out a gasp before the wind sent me flying backwards, flipping through the air. I smashed into a building's wall, crying out in pain before I felt it give way behind me. I flew straight through the wall, bouncing and skidding along the floor. I broke through a whole row of desks and chairs before smacking into the wall on the other side of the room.

I groaned lowly, blood dripping off my lip and forehead. My arm felt like it was broken as I forced myself to my feet, pain shooting through my entire body. I limped to the gaping hole in the wall, freezing when I looked outside.

The ground looked like a demented spiderweb. The cement was cracked and on uneven levels, dust still floating over the plaza. The clouds in the sky still raged, their lightning cracking like whips.

I scanned the concrete quickly, staring at a large crater in the centre. Laying facedown in the crater was Michael, his skin burned almost black. Blood was dripping off almost every inch of his body, dyeing his regular auburn hair a blood red.

I jumped out of the hole in the building, sprinting over to him. No way he's dead. He couldn't be dead!

I ran to the edge of the crater, staring down a him. I was praying to see any type of movement, the slightest twitch. But there was nothing. I leaned down slowly, placing two fingers to his neck. No pulse.

"Aww, did we kill your friend?" Byron asked from behind me, and something inside me snapped. A black glow appeared all around me, the edge of my vision being enshrouded with a black mist.

The ground began shifting around me, lifting and falling every second. I could feel the earth moving beneath my feet as buildings around us began to shake. Jagged cracks snaked all around them, the windows bursting out in a shower of glass.

"Wh-what's happening?" Byron yelled, looking around. There was a loud creak before the bottom floor of three buildings suddenly exploded. They came down in a shower of rubble and cement, shattering against the ground.

I shoot towards the two, clearing a good 50 yards in two seconds. Byron let out a startled gasp before I shot my hand into his gut, blood exploding from his mouth. He stumbled backwards and I lifted my hand before moving it backwards. He let out a scream as his right arm ripped off at the shoulder, time standing still for a second before blood shot out like a broken hose.

"Byron!" Alex screamed before jumping forward. I spun on my heel before bringing my hand across his face, sending out a shot of force from my hand. He flew backwards through the air, clearing the entire plaza before breaking into a building. I heard him come out the other side, turning my gaze to Byron.

He backed up slowly before taking off at a sprint. Pathetic. I opened my hand before clenching it closed tight. I licked my lips as I saw the blood burst from his legs, pieces of flesh and bone flying out. He shrieked a high pitched wail as he fell to the ground, clutching at them.

I stalked over to him slowly, pieces of rubble floating off the ground around me. He looked up at me, tears and blood staining his cheeks as he tried to crawl away, not making it even five feet. He wouldn't take his eyes off me, and he was looking at me like I was a monster.

Good.

"I'm going to break every single one of your bones, slowly and painfully." I whispered at him, smirking before clenching two fingers. I laughed when I heard his right shoulder blade snap, a blood curling scream coming from his throat.

"Did that hurt?" I snarled before whipping my arm backwards, at least ten bones in his left arm snapping. His eyes went wide as his back arched, not even able to scream anymore. He was in too much pain.

I closed the fingers on my right hand slowly, closing my eyes in bliss as I heard several ribs break. The force of gravity on him must have been incredible. I wonder how much he could take.

I stood over him, twirling an index finger slowly, "Say good bye to your jaw." I snarled before clenching my finger suddenly, a sickening crack sounding from his jaw as it was pushed down. Blood burst from his mouth as he twitched, tears pouring from his eyes. His face was distorted in pain, he didn't even look human anymore.

"Let's put you out of your misery." I whispered, practically cooing him. I lifted my hand slowly, licking my lips as I watched veins in his neck burst. The skin stretched and stretched as my hand rose, his hand gripping at the ground in pain.

"Goodbye." I growled before throwing my arm up, his head popping off his body. It flew through the air, the stump of his neck turning into a fountain of blood. His head hit the ground with a sickening crack before it fell open, his blood and brains looking like an omelet.

"Byron!" Alex screamed and I rolled my eyes before clenching my hand shut tight. I didn't even need to look at him as I heard his body collapse in on itself, every bone making a sickening crack. I felt the blood hit my back, the steely smell filling the air.

"That was for Michael, you pieces of shit." I snarled, turning to look at Michael's body. I blinked when I saw Anica sitting over him, waving her hands back and forth. A layer of water was floating over him, covering all the burn marks. Nathan was pushing down on his chest, biting his lip.

Why were they trying? He had no pulse. He's dead.

And then he gulped in air. I stared, my eyes wide as he shot up, clutching at his chest. The water was still flowing over his skin, the burn marks disappearing slowly. He looked around before his eyes settled on me, a smile lighting up his face.

He was alive. He was alive! I began to sprint over to him, then everyone passed out.

Day 2, done.


	7. Nathan's story

_**Nathan's Story  
><strong>  
>"Big brooo!" A small girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail cried, shaking a bulge under a blanket. There was a small groan as she kept shaking, a childlike pout appearing on her face.<em>

_"Big bro! Time to go to school~!" She whined, hitting the bulge over and over. It quivered and twitched with each hit before it was suddenly thrown upwards, a boy screaming. He looked down at her, frowning before grabbing her, giving her a noogie._

_"Sarah! I told you, no waking me up anymore! I have an alarm clock for that!" He growled, completely screwing up her hair. She looked up at him, frowning as he hair now looked like a giant ball of fluff._

_"Mom told me to wake you up! You're so mean Nathan.." She pouted more, folding her arms across her chest. Nathan sighed, letting his head hang. Why did he have to be stuck with the world's most annoying sister? It wasn't fair._

_"Well, let Mom know that I don't need my little sister to wake me up." He said before putting Sarah down on the floor. He stood up slowly, making his way over to his wardrobe._

_"Oh Nathan! Remember, you promised you'd teach me how to ride a bike today!" Sarah said, grinning. Nathan sighed before facepalming himself. The last thing he wanted to do was teach his little sister how to ride a bike. She was already eight years old but their mom had never had time to teach her. Not since their dad had left anyway._

_"Fine, I'll pick you up today after school." Nathan said, earning a cheerful shriek from his sister. He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He really didn't wanna be doing this._

_"Look, for right now, this is still my room, and you're still my sister. OUT!" He growled, spinning on his heels. Sarah just smiled before skipping out of the room, her flower covered dress dancing back and forth._

_"Seriously, that girl is just a pain in the.." Nathan grumbled, throwing on a black shirt and jeans before walking out the door. He stomped down the stairs, looking at the depressingly blue walls around him. All the joy had been sucked out of this place for a long time._

_Nathan slipped into the kitchen, grabbing his backpack from its standard place against the cabinets and walked out the door. He didn't want to be there for any longer than he had to. School was his only escape. That, and his friends._

_It took him about twenty minutes to walk to school, and standing outside were his friends. One, an Asian with shaggy black hair, most likely Vietnamese. Another was a boy with chin length black hair, wearing a long leather black trench coat and glasses. And the last was a boy with red hair and blue eyes, his skin covered with freckles._

_"Aaron, Eric, Mike!" Nathan yelled, the three turning to him. They all grinned before walking over to him._

_"Hey Nate." Michael said, resting his freckled arm on Nathan's shoulder. He let out a grin before slipping out of his grip, hopping backwards quickly._

_There was a loud screech in the air before a voice came over the PA system, "Eric Dang and Nathan Maynard, please come to the principal's office."_

_"What did you two do now?" Aaron asked, a frown on his face. Eric frowned right back at him before shrugging._

_"I know I didn't do anything, I'm just not sure about Nathan." He said, Nathan smacking him over the head in response._

_"Idiot." He said, both grinning at each other before walking off. Nathan took in a breath before walking inside the office, the bald headed principal spinning to look at them. He had a sympathetic look on his face as he pulled up two chairs for them._

_"I need to tell you two something.. You both have family at the elementary school near here don't you?" He asked, a worried tone to his voice. Nathan and Eric exchanged a quick glance before nodding at him slowly._

_"Well.. Their entire school is in lockdown.. A gun man has entered an- Nathan!" The Principal shouted, but Nathan was already up and out the door. He sprinted out of the school and down the street, his feet slamming against the pavement._

_"Sarah.. Please be okay!" He thought to himself, wheeling around a corner. He froze as he stared at the school, the bodies of three children laying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. He felt his stomach roll before he turned, emptying it on the side walk._

_He stood up straight slowly, opening the metal door to the school. Inside were five more children's bodies, along with an adults. She must have been one of the teachers. Her head looked like it had been bashed open with a rock. Who the hell would have done something like this?  
><em>

_He looked around slowly before walking towards the cafeteria just at the end of the hallway. Inside, all the students were huddled against the wall, their hands on their heads. Most were crying, but some were showing some signs of defiance. The look on the defiant ones faces made Nathan proud. It was refreshing to see kids ready to fight._

_He looked around the room, blinking before a blazing anger filled him. Standing at the front of the room was a man in a ski mask, pointing a rifle at a small naked girl. And that small girl was Sarah. Her right eye and neck were bruised, and there was blood running down her small leg. She was huddled in a corner, covering herself with her hands._

_Was she..? Nathan snarled at the gun man, who turned to face him. He smirked slowly before looking between Nathan and Sarah, his eyes widening with realization._

_"Is she your sister?" The gun man yelled before breaking out into a hysterical laughter. Nathan wanted to rip out his throat. He wanted to make him suffer._

_Nathan gritted his teeth tightly before sprinting towards the gun man, roaring with anger. The gun man blinked when Nathan lunged, punching him hard across the face. The man gasped with pain as he fell to the floor, the rifle sliding along the tiles. Nathan rolled when he hit the ground, skidding before running to the gun._

_He let out a gasp of air as the gun man rammed his knee into Nathan's stomach. He stumbled along the floor before a fist slammed into his cheek, knocking him onto his back. He felt blood dripping down his cheek as he hit the ground, waves of pain shooting through his nose._

_"Piece of shit!" The gun man snarled before bringing the butt of his gun down on Nathan's head, a sickening crack filling the room. The world spun around him as he lay on the ground, groaning loudly. His head felt like fireworks were going off inside._

_"I'm guessing this is your sister, huh?" The gun man growled, pointing the gun back at Sarah. The girl shook, tears pouring down her cheeks as she tried to crawl away, but had no where to go._

_"Don't.. You dare.." Nathan said, his voice slurred. Her rolled over onto his stomach, army crawling towards the two. He had to stop the gun man, he had to save Sarah. The gun man just laughed as he stuck the barrel of the rifle in Sarah's mouth. She shook wildly, her eyes wide with fear._

_"DON'T!" Nathan screamed, but his voice was drowned out. The thunder of the gun firing shook the room. Nathan just stared, his face in a state of shock as he watched his sister's body fall to the ground, blood splattering the wall behind her._

_"SARAH! SARAH!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. He began to reach for his sister's body, trying to grab the frail girl. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to bring her back. He needed his sister. He needed to keep her alive. He had to bring her back._

_He took her into his arms, shaking her, "Sarah, come on.. We were supposed to ride bikes today remember?" He said, his voice cracking as he cried. He didn't want to accept his little sister was gone, he couldn't. She meant everything to him. She was his whole world._

_And he never told her. He never let her know how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He only treated Sarah like she was a nuisance. But she never took it personally. She always just took the insults with a smile on her face. She must have known. She must have known how much she meant to him._

_"Sarah.. You can't be dead.. You can't.. Come on, stop this, this isn't funny. Mom's gonna be mad." Nathan whispered, shaking her body roughly. He knew she wasn't going to wake up. But he couldn't accept it._

_"She's dead! D-E-A-D." He The gun man yelled, pressing the rifle to Nathan's head. Nathan just sat there, his sister's blood staining his shirt and skin._

_"Now, welcome to the Game." The gun man sneered, and the gun went off._

_He awoke in a large white room. He blinked a few times, the light too much for him to see through. He sat up slowly, looking around. Where was he? Was this the next life?_

_"Welcome to the Space Between." A voice boomed and Nathan jumped, his heart almost leaping from his chest._

_"Who's there?" He screamed, spinning on his heels._

_"I am the Composer."_

_"And I'm supposed to under stand that?"_

_"I am here to give you a second chance at life. And a second chance to save your sister."_

_"What..? Are you serious?"_

_"Are you willing to go through hell?"_

_"Yes, of course! I need to bring Sarah back!"_

_"Very well. And know this. From now on, your past with Michael is taboo."_

_"Taboo? Why?"_

_"He is the Anomaly. And he will die. Welcome to the Reaper Game."_


End file.
